Was Liebe ist
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Draco erinnert sich zurück. An all die Versprechen, die er gebrochen hat. Ach, wie naiv Kinder doch sind...


„_Draco, darf ich dir Pansy Parkinson vorstellen?"_

_Der 6-jährige Junge streckte selbstbewusst den Rücken durch und ging auf das kleine Mädchen zu, das die Hand ihrer Mutter umklammert hielt und schüchtern lächelte._

„_Hallo Pansy," sagte Draco förmlich und schüttelte ihre freie Hand. Der Händedruck des Mädchens war schwach, ihre Hand schien beinahe zerbrechlich. Doch ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude und Neugier._

_Und von diesem Zeitpunkt an wusste Draco Malfoy, dass er nie zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas passiert._

Jedes Mal wenn ich an diesen Moment denke, schleicht sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Kinder sind so unglaublich naiv. Sie denken, dass sie die Dinge alleine durch ihren Willen beeinflussen können. Auch ich habe das gedacht.

Wie sehr ich mich doch getäuscht habe…

„_Lass die Katze in Ruhe!" rief Pansy völlig außer sich und jagte hinter Draco her, der die Katze mit Hilfe von „Wingardium Leviosa" durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweben ließ._

„_Flitwick hat gesagt, wir sollen den Zauber übers Wochenende üben. Und ich übe gerade," rechtfertigte sich Draco und wich mit einem geschickten Sprung über die Bank Pansys Händen aus, die nach ihm griffen. _

_Doch ihm unterlief ein Fehler. Ein kleiner Moment der Unachtsamkeit. Pansy war ihm mit Leichtigkeit hinterher gerannt und nutzte jetzt ihren gesamten Körper, um Draco zur Strecke zu springen._

_Keuchend blieben beide auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen. Im Hintergrund hörte man das leise empörte Maunzen der Katze, die plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war._

„_Zufrieden?" keuchte Draco und blickte genervt zu dem Mädchen auf, das triumphierend grinsend auf seinem Bauch saß. _

„_Ja."_

_Eine kurze Stille entstand, bevor Pansy wieder das Wort ergriff._

„_Du Draco?"_

„_Hm?"_

„_Wir bleiben doch Freunde, oder? Für immer und ewig?"_

„_Für immer und ewig, Pansy."_

Wie ich schon sagte, Kinder sind so unglaublich naiv. Was sie sagen ist Gesetz. Damals war ich überzeugt davon, dass wir für immer unzertrennlich bleiben würden. Deshalb hab ich ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich es nicht halten würde. Schließlich werden wir alle einmal erwachsen.

„_Hast du schon jemanden für den Ball?" fragte Blaise, der Draco gegenüber in der Bibliothek saß und in einem der dicken Bücher über Zaubertränke blätterte._

„_Nein, aber ich würde gern Pansy fragen. Das ist doch okay, oder?", antwortete Draco und warf seinem besten Freund einen fragenden Blick zu._

„_Na klar, man kann ja auch als Freunde hingehen. Eine Einladung zum Ball ist ja kein Heiratsantrag."_

Ich erinnere mich noch an jedes Detail. Daran, wie unglaublich elegant sie in ihrem grünen Kleid ausgesehen hatte. Daran, wie sie meinen Arm genommen hat und mich auf die Tanzfläche gezogen hat. Daran, wie sie mich angelächelt hat. Daran, wie draußen im Innenhof plötzlich ein Mistelzweig über uns erschienen ist. Daran, wie sie darüber gelacht und gesagt hat, dass der Zweig wahrscheinlich nicht weiß, dass wir beste Freunde sind. Daran, dass ich sie, völlig unerwartet, zu unserer beider unglaublicher Überraschung unter eben jenem Zweig das erste Mal küsste.

Ja, wir dachten wir würden als Freunde hingehen. Sie dachte es, ich dachte es. Schließlich hatten wir es uns versprochen. Doch genau an diesem Tag, unter diesem Mistelzweig, hatte ich mein Versprechen gebrochen.

„_Nein!"_

„_Doch."_

„_Verarsch uns nicht, Draco!" warnte Theodore, der gemeinsam mit Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle vor Draco saß und ihn ungläubig anstarrte._

„_Tu ich nicht. Ich schwöre bei Merlin."_

„_Wie wars?", fragte Blaise erwartungsvoll und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen._

„_Absolut genial."_

„_Wow, du bist der erste von uns, Draco. Glückwunsch. Ich muss jetzt leider meinen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben, aber ich will dann nachher alle Details," gratulierte ihm Theo, klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und verschwand durch die Tür zu den Jungenschlafsälen._

„_Ich glaub's nicht! Du hast sie echt flachgelegt!" rief Blaise aufgeregt und seine Augen funkelten begeistert._

_Gerade als Draco etwas sagen wollte, hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Schnell wandte er sich um, doch das Einzige, das er noch erkennen konnte, war ein brauner Haarschopf, der hinter dem Portraitloch verschwand._

Sie hat danach eine Woche lang nicht mit mir geredet. Alle Versuche meinerseits, mich zu entschuldigen, waren vergebens. Mir tat es damals wirklich Leid. Mein 15-jähriges, hormongesteuertes Ich war sich damals einfach nicht bewusst, dass sie so etwas verletzen könnte. Jungen sind in diesem Punkt einfach anders als Mädchen. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich schon ein ausgesprochen prahlerisches Exemplar war. Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, was ich alles verkündet habe, um andere zu beeindrucken, kann ich einfach nur den Kopf schütteln. Doch das war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste an diesem Zwischenfall war, dass ich ein weiteres Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Doch dieses Versprechen hatte ich nicht Pansy gegeben, sondern mir selbst. Ich hatte mir geschworen, sie nie zu verletzen….

„_Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was los ist, Draco?" fragte Pansy besorgt und musterte ihren über die Wochen zunehmend blasser und dünner gewordenen Freund. _

„_Weil es dich nichts angeht," gab Draco kühl zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Pansy umfasste sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück._

„_Wir haben uns immer alles gesagt."_

„_Nein, Pansy. Wir haben uns alles gesagt, was uns in irgendeiner Weise betrifft. Und diese Sache hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun."_

„_Indirekt schon. Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen um dich. Du siehst echt nicht gut aus."_

„_Lass es einfach gut sein, Pans!"_

_Und mit diesen Worten riss Draco sich los und marschierte entschlossenen Schrittes den langen Korridor entlang._

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Sache auch bereue. Dass ich es ihr nicht erzählt habe. Ich denke nicht. Ich glaube, es war so besser für sie. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich einfach spurlos verschwunden bin…

_Keuchend stürzte Draco durch das Portraitloch und überblickte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste sie finden. Jetzt. _

_Schließlich konnte er die beiden auf einem Sofa am Kamin ausmachen und rannte auf sie zu._

„_Draco! Was zum Teufel…"_

„_Nicht jetzt. Ihr beide müsst etwas für mich tun," sagte Draco schwer atmend und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab._

„_Klar," gab Blaise zurück, er sah jedoch etwas skeptisch aus._

„_Geht beide in eure Schlafsäle und kommt dort heute auch nicht mehr raus. Sagt es auch Theo und den anderen. Ich muss weg."_

„_Wohin? Was ist denn los?", fragte Pansy und stand auf. Die Sorge war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben._

„_Ich hab keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Tut bitte einfach, was ich sage, ok?"_

_Blaise und Pansy nickten vollkommen perplex._

_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Draco bei seiner Freundin und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich umdrehte und so schnell er konnte dorthin zurück rannte, von wo er gekommen war._

Die beiden hätten sicher anders reagiert, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass sie mich danach eine lange Zeit nicht sehen würden. Pansy hat mir in unserem 7. Jahr erzählt, dass sie mich noch nie so sehr gehasst hatte wie in dem Moment, in dem sie realisiert hatte, dass ich nicht wiederkommen würde. Doch sie war noch zu größerem Hass fähig. Davon wusste sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nichts. Das merkte sie erst in unserem 7. Jahr. In diesem Jahr habe ich noch ein weiteres Versprechen gebrochen…

„_Warum? Sag mir einfach nur warum!" schrie Pansy, deren gesamter Körper vor Schmerz und Wut bebte._

„_Ich kann nicht, weil ich es selbst nicht weiß. Aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das nicht wollte!"_

„_Wenn es einmal gewesen wäre, Draco, dann würde ich dir das vielleicht abkaufen. Aber eine dreimonatige Affäre kann man nicht unfreiwillig weiterführen!" _

„_Ich…ich war einfach so frustriert von unseren Diskussionen. Und da….ich denke, ich wollte einfach jemandem haben, vor dem ich mich nicht rechtfertigen muss," brachte Draco, vollkommen untypisch für ihn, mit leicht zitternder Stimme hervor._

„_Das heißt, das Einzige, was ich für dich bedeute ist Frustration?" Ihre Stimme hallte laut und unangenehm von den kalten Wänden des Jungenschlafsaals wider._

„_Nein, du verstehst das falsch….ich…es ist einfach passiert, okay? Und es hat sich gut angefühlt, einfach mal nichts erklären zu müssen."_

_Das war zu viel für Pansy. Ihre Dämme brachen und mit einem lauten Schluchzen sank sie auf Dracos Bett zusammen._

„_Die ganze Zeit hab ich mir eingeredet, dass du mich wirklich lieben könntest, wenn du es einfach nur zulassen würdest, jemanden zu lieben. Und du hast dir eingeredet, dass du mich wirklich liebst. Was ist denn das für eine Beziehung, in der sich beide Partner so sehr von etwas überzeugen müssen, das eigentlich die Grundlage jeder Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen ist?"_

_Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er fixierte Pansy mit durchdringendem Blick und wandte seine Augen keine Sekunde lang ab._

„_Die Wahrheit ist, Draco, dass du nicht weißt, was Liebe ist. Und solange du es nicht weißt hat es auch keinen Sinn, das hier auch nur eine Sekunde länger weiter zu führen. Falls du eines Tages einmal weißt, was es heißt, zu lieben, dann wirst du verstehen, warum wir beide keine Zukunft hatten."_

_Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus seinem Schlafsaal. Und aus seinem Leben._

An diesem Tag habe ich mein letztes Versprechen gebrochen. Ich wollte immer für sie da sein. Für immer und ewig. Doch nach unserem Abschluss habe ich sie nie wieder gesehen.

Ich habe es mit vielen Frauen probiert. Und jedes Mal fühlte es sich falsch an. Jedes Mal fehlte etwas. Es war nicht genug.

In unserem 7. Jahr wusste ich wirklich nicht, was Liebe ist. Ich habe Pansy als selbstverständlich betrachtet. Sie war einfach immer da und mir kam nie der Gedanke, dass sie es eines Tages nicht mehr sein würde. Als Malfoy war ich es gewohnt, alles zu bekommen, was ich wollte. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch alles behalten können, was ich wollte? Das war damals meine unglaublich infantile Logik.

Das ist jetzt 12 Jahre her. Nächsten Monat werde ich 30. 30 Jahre lang wusste ich nicht, was Liebe ist. Doch gestern Nacht, nachdem ich eine der für mich bedeutungslosen Frauen verabschiedet hatte, wurde mir bewusst, was Liebe ist. Zumindest wusste ich, was _meine _Liebe ist. Meine Liebe heißt Pansy Parkinson.

Und ich frage mich, ob ich eines Tages die Gelegenheit bekomme, sie das wissen zu lassen…

* * *

ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kommi da! :)


End file.
